bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
RŚ: Nie możesz mieć wszystkiego
Bella zamknięta w swoim pokoju po kilku kołach dookoła swojego biurka stanęła przed lustrem...jej odbiciem byłam ja. >Bella: Nie rozumiem cię, ze mną miałabyś wszystko, niepodzielną władzę i nigdy nie zdarzyłoby ci się nic złego...a dzisiaj ze mną walczyłaś... Alex: To ja nie rozumiem ciebie!...może i zyskasz wszystko ale będziesz sama, a uwierz mi, że nie ma nic gorszego od samotności...i nie tylko walczyłam ale też będę walczyć dalej! Bo wierzę w moich przyjaciół i nie zawiodę ich... Bella: Nie wiem czy to widzisz ale już ich zawodzisz... jesteś mną, temu nie zaprzeczysz Alex: Mamy jedno ciało ale dwie dusze, nie zapominaj o tym Belo Bella: Czasami jesteś taka naiwna, a co do przyjaciół będę mieć ich więcej niż kiedykolwiek wszyscy będą chcieli się ze mną przyjaźnić- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna Alex: Z tobą...czy z tym co BĘDZISZ MIAŁA?! Bella: DOSYĆ! Nudzisz mnie dziewczynko... nie wygrasz ze mną, jestem silniejsza a kiedy przejmę całkowitą kontrolę nie będziesz w stanie nic zrobić, tylko patrzeć na śmierć twoich przyjaciół... Alex: Mylisz się, już raz wygrałam i powtórzę zwycięstwo zobaczysz! Bella nie miała więcej siły by utrzymać mnie w swojej postaci, jej duch stał się słabszy dzięki czemu ja mogłam wrócić do przyjaciół wraz z Majką która też zdała sobie sprawę kim jest, jednak obydwoje nie mieliśmy odwagi ani chęci powiedzieć o tym reszcie. Ami: Wreszcie dziewczyny! Alex i Mei: Eloł! Sorki, że tak późno Osa: Gdzie wy się szlajacie? Dans: Przegapiłyście plan Adiego Mei i Alex: Tsa... Rex: Coś nie tak? Mick: Właśnie? Alex i Mei: Nie..- popatrzałyśmy na siebie nieco zmieszane-wszystko gra-odpowiedziała Majka-tyle że głodne jesteśmy- dodałam Dans: No my też... dajcie co macie Alex i Mei: Słucham? Rex: Miałyście przygotować coś do jedzonka, tak mówił Adi- wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka z dziwną miną wyczekiwania tylko ja i Mei patrzałyśmy z wdzięcznością za to, że nie wyjawił sekretu mimo że dobrze o nim wiedział Adi: Powiedziałem obiad? Chodziło mi o..-chłopak zaczął w umyśle szukać odpowiedniego zakończenia – GIMBUSA! Mei: Zupa z Gimbusa?! Dans: właściwie to nie jestem głodny... tak właściwie to chyba mieliśmy zmienić miejsce zaparkowania statku, no wiecie na wszelki wypadek Mei: Jestem za! Ami: Więc chodźmy, zjemy coś na miejscu..-gdy doszliśmy do statku i pełni nadziei otworzyliśmy lodówkę ujrzeliśmy jedynie puste opakowanie po czekoladzie, zrezygnowani siedliśmy na podłodze w głuchej ciszy... Alex: Na tej planecie musi być coś do jedzenia! Daria: TAK! Biegające kiełbaski!-dziewczyna pełna entuzjazmy wzięła ze sobą Danse i Luka po czym pognała przed siebie. Rex: Przepraszam, że pytam ale czy mamy polować na bakugany? Pit: Właśnie? Alex: Siła złego na jednego! Adi: Poszukajmy warzywek Poszliśmy błądząc po bezdrożach ziemi czasu w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, każdy z nas chciał znaleźć choć jedno warzywko, owoc... Nagle natknęłam się na coś dziwnie znajomego, na skale wyryty był dziwny malunek. Wyjący wilk a wokoło niego 6 księżyców, kiedy podeszłam bliżej i go dotknełam znalazłam się w zupełnie innym świecie a ze mną cała nasza paczka, staliśmy w tym samym miejscu co ja sama wszyscy, jakby ktoś nas teleportował, lecz byliśmy jacyś inni. Niby duchy zobaczyliśmy nacierające na siebie z 2 stron wojska złożone z Bakuganów, Wilków, Wampirów i ludzi. Wreszcie zderzyły się, byliśmy przebijani ostrzami a mimo to nic nam nie było, każdy zrozumiał, że to wizja, nagle z zza kamienia wyłoniła się czarnowłosa kobieta o oczach niebieskich jak diamenty.... Znałam ją, nie wiedziałam jakim cudem ale mimo to zdawała mi się być bardzo bliska...Wizja się urwała w momencie kiedy ruszyła do boju. Adi: Co to było?! Luk: A bo ja wiem? Alex: Wizja przeszłości... Mei: Coś mi mówi, że mamy wiele wspólnego z tym miejscem Ami: Też tak myślę Rex: Czy wy też poczuliście ten nieprzyjemny chłodek Daria: Czy wy też widzicie wściekłe dragonoidy domeny czasu?-odwróciliśmy się a tuż za nami były wściekłe do głębi bakugany . CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Seria Równoległy Świat